Moving on
by queersonchandeliers
Summary: Harriet dies in a car crash and her and Claras 9 month old daughter is left to the care of Sherlock and John. This can make them or break them.


please tell me what you think of this, i need to know what to add/remove. Flames please.

...

As they lay in Sherlock's bed the ceiling fan swings and emits a quiet, calm, clicking noise. Sherlock rests his head on johns chest. They breathe slowly, almost in unison. Sherlock keeps track of johns heartbeats and breathing patterns and stores them for next time he decides to play the violin. John would be sure that Sherlock was asleep if it weren't for the rhythms that he was taping onto the side of johns chest. All was well, a case had just been closed. John's practice was running well enough for him to have time to help Sherlock with cases...and other things. Sherlock hadn't smoked in a month. Life was at its best. Until john got the call. 

"Hello? yes this is him. A crash? What happened. No" 

Sherlock had heard both sides filling in the words 

"May i speak to Doctor Watson? Your sister has been in a crash. Her car flipped on Wellington at Commissioners. I'm sorry doctor Watson, Harriet is gone." 

John had lost his ability to talk. He just thrusts the phone at Sherlock and got up from the bed.  
>Sherlock talks quietly "yes well be there in twenty minutes"<br>He ends the call. "come along" Sherlock says, standing and crossing to the wardrobe. He pulls out a simple shirt and trousers for him, jeans and a jumper for john. John takes the cloths and slips them on quickly.

They hail a cabbie and ride to the hospital.

The nurse at the counter directs them to a long hallway to a room. The room is cold and has metal doors and tables, white walls, white floors.  
>"Doctor Watson?" a pretty nurse asks. He nods. "I'm sorry for your loss" she stands awkwardly "but we need you to come identify her"<br>"yes i know" john chokes out  
>She opens a metal drawer and pulls out a metal tray. She pulls back the white sheet. This was all too much, john buries his head in Sherlock's side.<br>"that's her" Sherlock tells the lady.  
>"thank you mister..." her eyes trail to Sherlock's arm around John and Johns face in Sherlock's side, a look of disappointment covering her face.<br>"Holmes"  
>"Mister Holmes. There are other matters to be discussed, but we should take those up to counseling room and we can talk to more professional...professionals" she leads them down another corridor to a counseling room and tells them that someone will be with them in a moment.<p>

John is now openly crying. His eyes are rimmed in red and his face is bright pink. 

"John." Sherlock nudges at john gently. "John it's not the end of the world" 

"You...You don't know how it feels, I just saw her yesterday" john mumbles into his hands "and now shes...Harriet's...gone...Harry's dead" 

By the time the 'more professional professionals' get in Sherlock has gotten John to sit up and sip some on some coffee, now only a few tears sneak though. 

"Mr. Holmes! Big fan! And . so sorry for your loss. I am "  
>Sherlock shakes hands with the jolly looking doctor. John just nods. A woman comes in after the doctor. She wears a pretty, cozy looking sweater and long, tight pants. She reaches out her hand and shakes with Sherlock.<br>"Miss Raquelle, the social worker, so nice to meet you." she sits down "So, Doctor Watson, I am confident you are aware that Harriet Watson had a child. And while it was not fraternally hers, she did have custody of the baby when her life partner, Clara, passed away last spring, and we find that Harriet names in her documents Doctor John Watson and Mr. Sherlock Holmes as the legal guardians if she is to pass."  
>"What?" Johns voice breaks the silence. <p>

"You heard her quite well John." A look is shot from John to Sherlock "sorry" 

"You may of course give up this responsibility, but we find it better for the child to be with someone who can take care of her and who knows her and since doctor Watson has a stable job, we find no reason for her not to be left in your care."

"We will take her." John almost chokes when Sherlock spits this out without a hesitation. 

"Sherlock are you sure we could take care of her, she can barley walk, she cant be left alone, she cant feed herself" 

"I promise to help, and Misses Hudson would be overjoyed to help as well, shes been getting lonely"

"Than yes" Yohn wipes his eyes and looks to Miss Raquelle.  
>"Very well! Just some paperwork and we will be on our way" the jolly doctor says.<br>As they leave the hospital Sherlock smiles down at John "I know I should not be smiling but its what people do, they are born, they talk, and smile they die. it was unfortunate that Harriet died and we will be sure to mourn her, but her death opened a door for us and I think she will be happy to know that it did" 

"Sherlock, that is the most human thing you have ever said"

John sat up on his tippy-toes and kissed Sherlock in the middle of the parking lot, maybe it was hormones, or maybe it was because Sherlock wasnt being self-centered for once, but at that moment, John didnt care who stared or whispered.


End file.
